Forced group communications (e.g., push-to-talk or ‘PTT’, email, MMS text, etc.) can be disruptive to recipients, especially if over-utilized for trivial topics. For example, using push-to-talk communications to ask a question of many users may be distracting and unnecessary when a single user may supply an adequate response. As another example, emailing many recipients may cause unwanted mail, tedious garbage clean-up by recipients, as well as result in redundant responses due to the asynchronous format of the medium. Existing techniques may use presence information for group communications; however presence information is difficult to keep current and performs poorly.